I Only Have Eyes for You
by otpcallscott
Summary: When strange new girl comes to town with a heavy past, can Isaac resist her and stay away to keep her safe and keep himself sane? Isaac/OC romance.
1. Chapter 1

New school.  
New life.  
New opportunity they said. A chance to clear my plate of all the negative. That all meant moving to Beacon Hills and _actually __attending_ school this time. No snow days unless it's hardcore cold in the winder, just rainy days where they keep us in doors.

I slept the whole way from New Hampshire to California. I woke once to move planes, my mom smiling at me, holding my hand. But today was my first day back to public school, well school in general, in three months. It was a scary feeling, i was expected to maintain grades B and up, which I could do, and socialize and make friends.  
Opening my eyes, I looked around at all the boxes, one opened with my clothes and face (makeup) inside. I had no need for multiple pairs of shoes, I had two pairs of high-top Converse, one black and the other all black. I heard a soft knock on my door, no one bursting in. "Sweetie..time to get up, I'll have food ready in a bit." Food. I have a meal plan that my mom and sister stick with. My dad takes it easy with me, knowing recovery isn't easy. I hauled my body up and out of the bed, a queen mattress on the floor. I haven't unpacked my stuffed animals and mountains of blankets just yet. Grabbing a thin, over-sized sweater I stole from the back of my dad's closet and a pair of black pants, I sneaked towards the bathroom turning on the hot water when I walked in. I peered int he corner of the mirror, just to see how I looked at the moment. Black bags under my eyes, my face and lips were as pale as a light skinned black/mixed girl can get. Signing I stripped of my clothes and crawled into the shower letting the scalding water burn my skin. I stood there for a good 10 minutes before washing my body and hair, watching some of the colour leak out down the drain. Turning of the water, I wrapped a big fluffy towel around my body drying off. I slipped on my clothes as gingerly as possible, pushing green hair out of my face. Brushing my teeth, I stared at my refection, pretending I was a zombie.

Coming out of my moment, I finished getting ready and put on my makeup, grabbing my red plaid backpack and headed downstairs. I slipped past the kitchen where my parents were dancing and sister was looking at them with happy eyes, eating a bowl of something.I exited the house quietly and began walking toward the direction of the school. I had looked up directions and decided to go alone. I put in my iPod and tuned my phone on vibrate, and kept walking till I saw the sign for Beacon Hills High. I stopped and looked at the decent sized school, watching people go in and out of the main building, listening to The Moody Blues. I felt like I was in those scenes in movies where there's music that has nothing to do with what's being shown like girls laying on beds while metal plays. I began to walk forward when I felt something on the back of my shoe and before I could look back, I was falling forward. I was glad my phone was tucked din my bag and iPod in my back pocket. Ripping out my earphones, I looked at my bloody hands, smiling a bit.

"Oh fuck! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, you're so tiny..." A deep voice trailed off. I sat on my knees and looked up. A boy with a strong jaw and sandy curls stood over me, holding out his hand.

"It's okay.." I stood up a bit wobbly at first but regained my balance, and looked at him as he stood through a curtain of green.  
"I'm Isaac, and I usually don't step on the back of people's shoes." He laughed smiled and I caught my breath. I noted that he had some sort of stick with a net on it and I needed to look that up.

"I'm um...Normal.." I whispered in a hoarsely. I don't know where my voice went but every other part of me was ghastly so it didn't matter. It's not like a Greek god like him would ever give a girl like me the time of day.

"Normal? Is that your real name?" Isaac asked. I nodded, my cheeks flushing from embarrassment. At least my sister, Sunny, had a semi-normal (ha) slash hippie baby name.

"Drugs man..I'm sure my parents were on something.." I laughed a bit, twiddling the sweater sleeves and looking down at my shoes.

"I'm assuming you're new and need someone to show you around?" He gestured me forward, I could feel his eyes on me but I refused to look up I just watched my feet. I nodded, the school was bigger than the one I attended last, not he one at the hospital, the real one I want to. With breathing, living kids who went home everyday to tell their parents they had an okay day at school. I heard as the bell rang and noted that Isaac didn't rush me forward so I looked up and saw that he didn't even care that we were late for our first class. I guess he was used to being late.

Pulling out my class block I showed him the name of my class and he escorted me there, smiling and telling me that he'd be there after class to walk me. I wanted to vomit he was so perfect, I knew I'd get an "I told you so" from the family or multiple ones from Sunny. Oh well.


	2. By the Way, My Hands Were Shaking

For the past two weeks since I've been at Beacon Hills High, Isaac has walked me to every class everyday and sat with me at lunch instead of this two friends Erica and Boyd or that small group that consisted of Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinksi, Allison Argent and a boy in all of our chemistry class, Danny. I found it odd, but incredibly sweet, and of course surprising that he actually wanted to walk me to class every day. I didn't think we looked good together. I thought constantly how good he would look with someone like Erica or Allison, maybe even this strawberry blonde girl I heard someone call Lydia Martin once. I lied to my parents that first day saying I grabbed a bagel with extra cream cheese for breakfast and I had went early to scope out new people to make friends. I had completely forgotten to mention I had only made _one_, but they think this move is already making a positive impact on me.|  
But of course a disadvantages of being Sunny's younger sister is that she goes to school with me, so she sees the only person in particular that notices I ghost the halls. "Who's that Greek God lacrosse player that's always around you? Number 14, isn't he? And why are you always at their practices?"

"His name is Isaac. He's my friend.." The word friend felt sticky in my mouth, it was odd, there wen't many people ever in my life to call 'friends'. "I go for moral support so he knows he has people in the stands for him..you know he didn't have it easy like us." I said bitterly. He was abused, and blamed for his father's murder, I just wanted to kiss and cuddle him but he'd be freaked out. I shook my head and shoved it back down at my book on French literature in the 19th century.

"Okay, well I was just wondering who was creeping around my baby sister." I looked up as she smiled and blew me a kiss."I'll see you later Norm." Sunny collected her things and left the library, twisting her hair into a knot on top of her head. I messed with a chunk of my hair, thinking about Sunny and my differences. For one, she was darker, she liked to be outside; she had hazel eyes where I had freaky ones. One eye was brown and the other one was about 3/4 blue and a smigite of brown. No one understood why it happened, but I felt like the blue was slowly overpowering the brown. Also, she had long, long chocolate coloured curls that went in every direction and I got semi-straight hair that went down to my waist before I cut it off now Joshua Hayward before he grew it out, and of course I dyed it sea foam green.

"Hey Norm." I jumped a bit, my stomach flip flopping at the sound of his voice, seeing Isaac slide into the seat right next to me at the table instead of across from me like Sunny. I smiled softly, holding my breath as he lifted his hand and fixed my hair behind my ear. "How is my favorite angel?"

I nodded, not knowing if that was a real answer or not. I never understood why he had those girlfriend type nicknames for me so early into our relationship/friendship. I shook my hair out letting my hair fall over my face, pushing it back I set my head down but I faced him, watching him type something on his phone."I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight? It's a Friday and the game is next week.." He looked at me, a small smile playing on his lips. I could hardly breathe and I hardly heard what he said all I could to was stare at him. He probably thought I was broken or something. "Norm..." he put his hand on my thigh making me wake up.

"Hi um, hi..." I jolted up in my seat. What the fuck was wrong with me today?

"So, are you free?" he asked again. I thought for a moment the only thing that came to mind that I had to do was unpack my last box filled with vinyls for my turntable. I nodded, smiling a bit. Another difference with Sunny and me was that she had braces and I didn't need them, she said she envied me for it. "Good, because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go o-"

"Isaac! Derek needs us, now." We turned in our seats to see an anxious looking Stiles behind us and Scott, Erica and Boyd waiting by the library entrance all looking around like something was going to get them. I sighed to myself, I wanted to hear those words come out of Isaac's mouth.

"Well let's go," Isaac got up and looked at me. "I'll pick you up tonight at like 7, okay?" I nodded, looking up at him smiling like a dumb ass.

* * *

After walking home, I ran up to my room and blasted _Cookie Thumper_ tore every inch of my dresser apart to look for an outfit. I guessed it was a date, so I wanted to look presentable. I mean me next to him, I looked like a peasant next to a Greek God.  
I heard a pounding on my door and practically ripped it open to reveal a very bright and sunny, Sunny. She shoved a pair of old worn combat boots with a note on it. '**_I heard you had a date, congrats'_ **  
I smiled and knew what I could wear; I pulled on black 'hip-hop' pants and a black knit sweater that I needed a undershirt with, instead I wore a maroon bra with white bows on it that looked incredibly sexy.


	3. Laugh At My Pain

I was paranoid. What if he thought I looked like a fat cow? I _felt _like a fat cow. My tummy was exposed and I didn't feel confident anymore. Ripping the sweater off, I grabbed a white one with black cats on it and slipped off the hip-hop pants in exchange to black skinny jeans. I felt a bit better and went to do my make up. It was only 4:30 and my hair looked a little soft grunge. Giggling, I started mixing hair bleach and put on some gloves, wrapping a towel around my shoulders parting my hair I collected the top two layers of my hair up in a bun along with the top layer of my fringe. Slapping on the bleach I smiled, wrapping foil around the chunks. Trotting down stairs like a moron, I looked in the fridge and freezer and decided to eat two pieces of fake chicken strips. Being a vegetarian/mostly-vegan was easy in my family. Waiting thirty minutes, I took the out of the oven and slipped them on a plate. Slipping into the living room, I cut each piece into half's, then so on until there were 16 pieces in all.

It took me thirty minutes. I looked at the clock to see it was 5:30 so I ran upstairs and washed the bleach out. I looked in the mirror, happy with what I saw. I knew I had time as I grabbed the bottle of turquoise hair dye and began to squeeze it on my hair instead of putting it in a bowl. I rubbed it in my hair letting it stick to my scalp. I made sure I got all of the newly bleached hair and decided to watch a movie as I waited. I hard my phone buzz and realized it was a text from Isaac only because he was the only person, besides my family, in Beacon Hills that had my number.

_"I can't wait for tonight. See you soon." _I let out a squeak type thing and locked the message so it wouldn't be deleted later. An hour later, 6:30, I washed out the dye, seeing a vibrant blue/turquoise laying there. I took my hair out of the hair elastic and shook it out, letting it fall over my face, I didn't bother to fix it, I'd mess it up anyways. I stumbled over my feet walking to the kitchen, not knowing what to do for the next half hour. I thought about the box full of sharp objects hiding away in my pillow case, wondering if it would be okay to make a tiny cut, just tiny but deep knowing the damage I usually do to myself, before Isaac came. I decided against it, so I grabbed my iPod and cell phone and locked myself out of my house. I sat on the middle step, shoving earbuds into my ears putting on something loud.I let my head fall between my knees, and ended up dozing off a bit. It felt like a few seconds when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My head shot up and I did the first thing I was taught how to do: I clenched my fist and swung up, kicking at the same time, nailing the guy in the face and the shin. I didn't stop punching the guy, just throwing punched, screaming.

"_FUCK!" _The guy yelled, trying to block his face with his hands. "Norm...Norm! It's me, Isaac. It's Isaac!" he grabbed me by my shoulders, trying to get me to stop. I looked at his face, only too see Isaac, looking incredibly scared. I realized what I had done and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I-I-I-I'm-m so-orry.." I shoved out of my mouth, I scratched at my face, trying to wipe away tears.  
"Norm..it's okay, just, are you okay?" I shook my head, trying to pull away from him. "Leave me alone...I need to go inside.."  
"But we have a date..." he sounded disappointing, like he was the one going to cry. I looked up at him, confused.

"You really meant going on a date?" He nodded, like it was the most obvious thing in the world..I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, waiting a few seconds. Opening, I gave him a weak smile. "Well, let's go..."

He lead me to a car I had never seen before, holding the door open for me and jogging around the front to get in himself and start the car. He talked to me the whole ride to the movie theater, his hand inching toward my leg. I pretended not to notice but my heart was racing incredibly fast. When we got there, Isaac paid for tickets for the new slasher and serial killer movie I wanted so desperately to watch and he asked me if I wanted anything and I smiled and said no, messing up my hair, seeing Erica and Stiles in line for food items. Isaac said for me to wait right where I was and I nodded, trying to hide myself in the sea of people. When he got back, he had a large popcorn and a large drink that looked like coke but had a pink hue to it, which must have meant he remembered I liked Diet Coke and strawberry Fanta. My dad always said I had a weird taste palette even when I ate regularly...I held the drink with two hands, to be sure it wouldn't drop as Isaac lead me to the theater with his arm around my shoulder. Finding decent seats, as I saw Erica and Stiles enter and sit a few rows in front of us. It wasn't as if i had a problem with them, it was they had a problem with _me_.


	4. 1-800-YOU-WISH

I slid down in my seat, hoping they didn't notice us. Lifting up the middle arm rest, Issac scooted a bit closer to me, slinging his arm around my seat. I looked up at him, smiling shyly as he smiled at me with confidence, his body radiating happiness. I let out a sigh of relief when the lights dimmed so I could sit up again. I fiddled with a strand of my hair watching a girl remove her top and slowly slide off her bra, exposing her semi-perfect breasts to the drooling, hormonal boy she was on top of; right before an axe got shoved in her occipital bone. I clamped my hands over my mouth, trying to not let the laughter I had be heard. Issac looked over at me, giggling along with me. I let my hands drop to my lap, looking back at the screen, feeling that my cheeks were hot. I felt a hand on my knee, making slow circles and slowly moving up into my inner thigh, I couldn't breathe. I needed to get out. _"I'll be right back."_ I whispered to Isaac, standing and practically running to the girl's bathroom. I went to the furthest sink to the door so if anyone walked in, they wouldn't be able to see me and let the water run over my hands as i clawed at them with my sharp nails. I kept going even as I saw the water start to run red, I felt the bringing on my knuckles as I lathered my hands up with soap, scrubbing off invisible dirt and grime. I was about to put more soap on my acing hands when I felt someone sharply pull me my hair, and letting me go, making me slam into a stall door and into the wall. I was happy it was the bigger stalls so I avoided tumbling into the toilet. I rubbed my head, feeling a bit of blood thick in my hair. I looked up to see a a very amused Erica, smiling wickedly at me. She charged at me, grabbing my neck in her hand, squeezing. I kept my eyes open, I wasn't surprised actually. It stung a bit, but didn't hurt.

"Well, well, well...look at who's on a little date with Isaac..." she snarled, bearing her teeth. I smiled softly, my mind silent. "Why are you even here? You don't stand a chance. He deserves someone better than you and someone who's beautiful." I looked up at the ceiling and into the florescent light bulbs, not wanting to let what she said get to me, but it did. I bit down on the inside of my cheek just as she pulled my head back and slammed it into the wall. I shut my eyes, wishing she'd go. I never did anything to her, come to think of it. I guess she didn't like Isaac's attention somewhere other than her...

"Erica..." we heard a threatening voice some from behind her. I opened my eyes, seeing Isaac looking _very _pissed off. "Bad. Girl, Erica. Drop. Her. Now." he talked to her like she was a dog, he extended is long arm as if to say "give her to me" and that's exactly what he was saying. Erica let out a growl, dropping me forcefully before storming out snapping her jaws at Isaac on her way to the door. I looked at Isaac and felt a sudden feeling of...arousal...

Grabbing his hand, I ran to the car, begging him to open the door. Jumping in, he gave me a weird look and asked me if I was okay.

"I don't know..just get me home.." I whispered, my voice was like sand paper. We rode in silence, my knees bouncing up and down out of being overly-anxious. We finally got to my house after what felt like ages; I immediately got out of the car and onto his side, dragging him out and into my house.

"Norm! What the hell is going on?" He yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face him, I got close to him, grasping his hips and pulling him to me, standing on my tip-toes to kiss his neck, getting small moans from him. I felt the vibrations against my lips, making me feel even _more _aroused. I began to bite and suck, my small hands starting to make their way up his shirt, feeling every tight muscle on his torso. _"Take it off." _I clawed at his shirt, wanting to so badly rip it off him. He was too busy feeling me up to notice I got irritated real fast and took matters in my own hands. I slashed my nails down his back, causing the material to rip and Isaac to take a sharp breath in and let a throaty moan out, letting his head fall back.I grabbed his hands, leading him to my room, kicking open the doors and shedding my clothes. I stood in my panties and i held my hands over my breasts to keep them from being exposed to Isaac's hungry eyes. He licked his lips stepping forward, taking off the remainder of his shirt and slipped off his pants with ease, his eyes roaming over my body the whole time. He grabbed my wrists, softly tugging them down. Graoning, he dropped his head to kiss my collar bones, licking my skin, his kisses like fireworks on my skin, his tongue hot as fire.

He stopped abruptly, looking me in the eyes, shoving hair out of my face. "Normal, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked in a low, serious voice. I stood there before leaving the room and entering Sunny's. I ripped open her underwear draw and reached int he back, pulling out a row of condoms, rushing back to Isaac.


	5. Afterburn

I never wake up feeling like _this_. Opening my eyes, I peered under the sheets, seeing my nude body with a pale arm draped over my waist. I prayed and prayed hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. Turning over, I saw Isaac's beautiful face nestled deep in my pillows. Hesitantly I looked under to see he was also _very_...nude. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." I scrambled from under his arm, picking up a huge sweater and throwing it on, trying to pull it down. "Isaac!" I yelled, watching him stir and rub his eyes, stretching. "Isaac, you need to get up now."

"Norm, why'd you leave me all alone here?" he groaned, opening one eye, looking at me sadly. "What's the matter?"

"What the fuck happened last night?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"What do you _think_ happened?" he said it like it was obvious. I tried to think back to last night. I can only remember up to Erica smashing my head into a wall as she choked the shit out of me. I'm pretty sure I smiled..I shook my head, feeling the bone and how matted my hair was with dried up blood.

"I don't know. I only know that Erica was choking me and smashed my head into the wall.." I brought my other hand up to my neck. I looked at Isaac, a sad or disappointed look in his eyes. He didn't have his usual cocky attitude, he gave off sad energy.

"Oh...well do you want to know?" He looked at me as I nodded my head like a mad man. He took a deep breath. "I'll just tell you: you wanted to have sex and I let it happen. You were different, you weren't the Normal I know." he looked at me with his smothering eyes, jaw tight.  
I closed my eyes, throat closing up, I tried to breathe but the air wouldn't go to my lungs. I sat on the floor, clutching my sides. I shook my head, my hair flying all around my face. "No, no, no, no..Why would you let it happen then?" I shook along with my voice. I didn't remember anything. Not the feeling, my thoughts, emotions, or even how his skin felt against mine. I started crying, feeling like shit. I wasn't crying because he was my best friend and I had sex with him, I was crying because I had sex with him and I didn't remember anything and because it happened_ too soon_. I felt his arms warp around me softly, rocking me back and forth.

"Do you regret it?" He asked, sorrow in his voice. I knew he regretted asking once he did.

"Yes!" I wailed. "Why wouldn't I?" I cried even more, clawing at my face to get the tears away. I felt him tense up. _"Why..."_  
"Because, 1. You're my best friend. 2. We met last week. 3. I don't _remember_!" He held me tighter, pulling me into his chest.

"I will _never_, ever hurt you like that ever again. _No_, I will _never_ hurt you. I"m so sorry Norm, I didn't know. I'm so sorry." He sounded really sincere which made me feel a bit batter, but didn't shake the fact that I couldn't remember.

* * *

Isaac told me he's meet me at school before giving me a tender kiss on the cheek, so I took an hour power shower, sitting under the pressured water. I didn't feel like standing. For that hour, I closed my eyes and tried to think about what happened. What it felt like, how his skin felt, how his skin felt against mine, how soft his kisses were. If it was soft an sweet, loving and caring, rough and dirty. Only he knew. And I was left in the dark.  
But the fact of the matter is, that it's happening again. The black outs and doing _that_. Sex that I can't remember. In our old town, I'd do that nearly every weekend. But I'd pick up girls. There was this club for soul dancing. When I got in this trance, I'd get confident, I'd blend in, but stand out. I stole Sunny's short frilly dresses, looked pretty and some girl would take me home. The next morning I'd sigh and get dressed, not bothering to put my shoes on and find my way home. This time it was different. I have to face Isaac at school. Getting out of the shower, I grabbed clothes and put them on, looking at my scars. _My scars_. He saw my _scars_. How could I be so stupid? Kicking myself, I finished getting ready and walked t school, wanting to disappear. I probably could if Erica would leave alone and if Isaac wasn't my only friend oh and of course, if the huge gash in the back of my head wasn't there. Someone who sat behind me was bound to see it and freak the fuck out. I flicked my hood on my jacket up to the crown of my head, feeling anxious. I tried to stay close to the walls as I walked to each class which worked till Isaac pulled me into the library during lunch. I thought I had successfully avoided him. He pulled me in the corner of the library no one went in and sat down, lulling me next to him. He kissed me, sighing into my mouth. I didn't know what was going on or why he was kissing me like his girlfriend but I let it happen. I scooted closer to him, melting into his lips. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, removing his lips from mine. he pressed his forehead against mine, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry about last night." he whispered, me meant it.


	6. Afterbirth

I'd have to tell him. It wasn't normal to blackout and have (amazing, he said) sex. But it was kinda hard to explain something I didn't understand at all. My doctors gave me a simple diagnosis of **aortic stenosis** which is a disease of_ the heart valves in which the opening of the aortic valve is narrowed_. My doctor said that she never seen someone have black outs, but mine were a result of it, I didn't second guess her, she's the one one with the Ph.D. I knew I couldn't keep it from Isaac, it was too important to leave out. I mean, he deserves to know...Doesn't he? I hated that under stressful shit like this, I listened to rap. At least I knew all the words so I didn't feel lost. I kinda sulked as I ghosted against the lockers, finding my way out of the school. Isaac had hung around me like usual, his arm plastered to my shoulder and my body sticking to his. I loved his intoxicating sent, I think it was stuck to my sheets, but I really wasn't focused on how my bed smelled.

Someone stepped in front of me, four inch heels, black. Looking up, peeking through my hair, I saw Erica, with a sad expression and sorry eyes. She was fiddling with a tube of lipstick in her hands. I shrunk back, ripping out my earbuds, scraping my hair back so I could see her properly.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's hard to apologize and sound sincere, but I really am, I know how wrong it was of me to do that to you, and I know Isaac loves you like he _loves_ you and I should be nice to you too...I know you don't want to be friends, but do you think we could establish a relationship at least?" I couldn't believe this...Erica was apologizing to me...she wanted a relationship with me...no way. I wouldn't let an opportunity like this slip by. I nodded vigorously, smiling a bit, it might have looked like a sneer though. I saw her move forward to envelope me in a hug, rubbing her cheek on the top of my head like a cat.

_Only if I knew..._I let her walk me out, only after I was watching her strut away towards the lacrosse field blonde curls bouncing, a flirty, bright smile plastered on her face as hormonal teenagers looked at her with hungry eyes. I slugged my way home, barely picking up my feet which made me go slower. I had failed to put my music back in, which lead me to hear the car that was tailing me since I left Erica. I'd peak over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, I wasn't it was real. I kinda picked up my feet, trying not to think about it. I pulled out my phone, scrolling through photos that were mostly Isaac, to help me calm down. It only made it worse; I was thinking about what I had to say to him when I saw him next...

"I could help, you know." I stopped short, looking up, letting my hair cover my eyes still. He was scruffy, and muscular, very attractive. Like Isaac and Erica. How they were ridiculously attractive. I looked through a year-book, seeing that Erica didn't wear makeup or tight clothing and Isaac didn't wear his leather jacket and had a black eye the day of the picture session. He looked dead.  
I glanced around and saw the black car was parked. How did that happen without me noting...? Oh yeah, I was being a dumb ass and didn't watch my surroundings.

"The blackouts would stop, your heart problem would be..._gone_. In one instant. All you have to do is say yes. I could help." He looked at me, his eyes boring into my face.

"I don't know what you mean. If you're offering me drugs, no thanks. I'm not supposed to mixed my prescription with other things anyways." I mumbled stupidly. He chuckled darkly.

"Not drugs, a gift, of cruse, depending."

"_On?_" I demanded, this guy was weird. How was he gonna help me?

"How you react to it..." He said it so calmly. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, eyes never leaving my face, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Well what is it?" He looked at me and turned his heel, walking into the woods. I looked around before rushing after him, my hands clinging onto my bag. I bumped into his chest, looking up seeing a morphed face. It was wolfish. Red eyes, long fangs. I knew I should have screamed and ran away, but bloody Hell, that's so cliche. I kinda just stood there, heart beating too fast. I knew I was either going to die because him, or heart failure. Either way, today was my last day on Earth.

_At least I won't die a virgin._

I heard him growl, impatient as I thought. nodded, not knowing what to expect. I certainly wasn't expecting to pass out.

* * *

I woke up and instantly thought of the song "_Blurred Lines_" because everything was blurry. I let out a loud, obnoxious laugh, rolling to my side, falling off the couch someone had placed me on.

"Are you sure, this is the girl you're in love with? she seems...off..." I heard a familiar deep, angry voice.

"_She's off because you fucking turned her!_" Isaac. He sounded really, really angry or really really sad. That made no sense. It made me laugh harder. I don't know why.

"Fuck Derek, you just had and go turn the only normal person we know!" Hearing my name, I raised my hand.

"Hariis, marris, I don't know _jack shit_ about conDAMNs!" I shouted.


	7. I Was Never Even There

**_Guys! Help! I need ideas! I'm sorry this chapter is real cow shit, I just don't know what to write. Tell me what you want to happen._**

* * *

I remember Isaac saying something about me being turned...

Turned into _what_?  
A fucking unicorn  
No.  
A werewolf.  
They must have been out of their fucking minds. I waited a few minutes before making any noise, letting my mind drift off to Isaac.

"Norm? Baby, are you okay?" I heard Isaac's velvet voice come towards me. I sat up nodding. I felt the soreness in my sides, but I didn't feel different. "How do you feel? It's the full moon.."

"Nothing. I don't feel anything. Am I supposed to?" I looked up at him feeling concerned. "Why are you here then? Shouldn't you be killing someone?" I said sarcastically.

"I have an anchor." He laughed. "I know how to control myself. But you should feel pain or like you're changing, especially when you shift, it's a bit painful, but I don't think the bite worked..how does your heart feel?" I shrugged, not really caring, all I cared about was him. Why did he stay with me all this time? I laid down, pulling him down with me. I laid on his chest, looking up at him, thinking about how beautiful he was. He looked like a Greek god, sculpted perfectly into marble forever frozen that way, never escaping never being imperfect he was always like this, perfect and marble, even with cuts and busies, in my eyes with was just rain, it was there but it will disappear soon leaving behind merely memories but still leaving the perfect face. Now it was like the sculptor had made a few changes, making his cheekbones a big higher, eyes piercing into your soul and not just your body.

"How are you?" He asked softly, gently brushing a piece of hair out of my eyes his thumb brushing over my cheek.

"I'm okay, I missed you in my dreams. And I thought of you a bit." I let our hands intertwine, his breath ticking my neck. I wanted to stay like this forever.

_Isaac:_

Looking up and through the window, the moon was shining down on us, making Normal glow in the light. She looked so perfect, so human. Why couldn't I take her pain away? Before, even now. The bite didn't work which means she still has her heart problem. I didn't want to take the risk of her dying at any moment, I could ask Derek to try and bite her again, but I don't want to put her through anymore pain. I've seen her countless scars, tick ones on her stomach and thighs, her wrists lined with them, even her shoulders and collarbones had them. I ran my hand through her hair, going down to her neck and started rubbing her back. I had put sweats and my lacrosse hoodie that had my name and number printed on the back on her when she was asleep.

"Isaac, I love you" she mumbled into my neck. Wait, what? She what.

"Norm? What did you say?" I felt her stir, and looked up at me, her eyes half closed.

_"I hope you have not been leading a double life, pretending to be wicked and being really good all the time. That would be hypocrisy._" she moved so the hood was over her head and her face was buried away so I couldn't see it. "Oscar Wilde." I doubt she meant anything by it, but it still kinda struck a nerve. When we first became friends, I didn't tell her I was something of evil nature yet I was god to her. Is that why she said it? Even if she isn't conscious all the way, her subconscious could still be aware...I let my mind drift off the subject, soon enough I fell asleep..

_Normal & Isaac dream: (3rd person)_

_Isaac and Normal walked hand in hand in an abandoned building. Isaac could hear her heartbeat speed up as Normal realized where they were. She knew this place, she had been here before not in her dreams, but in real life. she stayed there. it was The Whittlock Psychiatric Center. She walked past the men's ward and entered the women's. She slowed, looking in every room that passed as a cell, Isaac close behind, watching her every move. All the doors had numbers on the chalk board that hung on it. Most had wiped away, or the boards had been torn off the doors, leaving nothing. Normal stopped at a closed door with the numbers **10061300017** on it. Under it it read, **N. Cole; Suicide**._

_Opening the door, Normal held her breath, it was her room. On the ceiling there was a drawing on Satan hung on it, his red, fiery tongue sticking out. But the room was odd. The floor was covered in roses but a circle in the enter, it looked like water. Walking towards it, Normal kept her eyes on it as it would be gone even is he blinked. Isaac heard her heart speed up an incredible speed. Isaac took a hold of her arm, making sure she didn't fall in. Crouching down, Norm pushed some of her hair back, staring at the black water._  
_The water was crimson red, a body floating up to the surface. Norm waited as the body spun around and floated all the way to the surface. Screaming, Normal pushed herself back realizing that it was her in the water._

_"Normal? Normal!" Isaac yelled,she wasn't in his arms anymore, she wasn't safe. She was dead, she was in the water. Pulling her body from the crimson mess, Isaac held her body, pushing hair away from her eyes. "Please, wake up, this isn't funny." His voice broke, as did his heart._


End file.
